A Cool Fall
by C.K1
Summary: I just recently saw my old story, and due to its popularity, it has been removed, then given a facelift and will be getting new chapters. Fi/Clu, Slight Molly/Carey
1. The Homecoming

A Cool Fall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Fi, Carey, Irene, Ned, Molly, Clu,   
or any of the other Soweird characters. I can wish as much as my  
little heart desires, but it ain't gonna happen!   
  
I'm seriously new at writing So Weird stories so please, bear with me! Here's my first   
chapter. I hope y'all like it. Please R+R!!!  
***********************************  
Fiona Phillips walked down the hall of her house in Hope Springs.  
So many memories, she thought. There's so much happiness, so much sadness, so much of everything.   
She walked up the creaky stairs to her bedroom, feeling the handrail as she walked upstairs.   
She padded over to her room.   
Her room had always smelled familiar. It had the smell of roses,  
honey, and ginger. Everyone thought she was crazy to like that combination,  
but she didn't care. She loved it! It reminded her of him. Ever since they were little, her room smelled like that and  
he spent so much time in her room, just sitting, talking to her that after a while, he began to   
carry that scent. It smelled really good mixed with his cologne! She smiled thinking of him.  
She was glad to be back. After spending all school year with her Aunt Melinda,   
she had rejoined the tour, deciding to stay from then on. She belonged with her family.  
There was no doubt about that! Now, she was at home, just happy to be back in her  
old room! She missed the house since she had been gone. After all, the family ended  
up spending Christmas on the road again so she didn't get to see it when she visited them for Christmas.   
She heard the rest of the group pile into the house. She ran back downstairs to   
hang out with them. Jack and Clu were play-fighting. 'That's strange,' she pondered. 'When did  
Clu get back? Man, college did him some good!' She couldn't help but smile. She ran up to the guys,  
hugging Clu.   
"Hey, when'd you get back?"  
"Well, Fiona, my favorite little munchkin," she pouted as he made fun of her height, or lack thereof.   
"I got back, oh say, twenty minutes ago. I drove over here 'cause I called mom's cell  
and this is where she said you guys would be."  
"Okay, but I'm still mad about the munchkin thing! Just because you're, like, ten feet tall   
doesn't mean you have the right to pick on us short people."  
He laughed his hearty laughter. 'Gosh, I miss that sound,' she thought. Carey   
snuck up behind her and poked her in the sides of her stomach, yelling, "BOO!"  
She jumped and slapped him on the arm.   
"That's just not right. First Clu, now Carey. I'm just hoping Ned and Irene don't start   
doing this or I might have to start considering that whole conspiracy theory!"  
Clu puffed up his chest and said, "Have no fear! The good knight is here."  
Jack looked at him and laughed. "Sorry dude, but you can't be the good knight."  
"Why?"  
"Because! You're the bad guy, remember?"  
"Darn! Well, since I'm not wanted here, I'm gonna go help dad carry bags, 'cayse that's what us manly   
roadies do, unlike the wussie guitar players!"  
Clu ran off, almost getting slapped by Carey, if not for the fact that he hid behind Fi for a few moments.   
Fi, Carey, and Jack just laughed. They walked inside and went into the kitchen where Molly and  
Irene were talking. Irene looked at them and said, "So, what have you done with my son   
now?"  
Fi spoke up. "Sorry Irene. He was getting to be too much for us so we threw him into a box  
that's on it's way to Mexico right now."  
"Haha. Funny! So, Jack, what REALLY happened?"  
"He's out helping Mr. B unload our stuff."  
"Oh. Carey, why aren't you helping?"  
"Um. I dunno."  
She gave a stern look. He groaned, slumped his shoulders, and walked outside into the  
crisp Autumn air to help his father and brother unload bags. 


	2. A Good Night

A Cool Fall  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird, nor do I own Fi, Jack, Clu (Although I'd like to),  
Carey, Ned, Irene, Molly, Candy, etc. (You get the picture) I own nothing. Please   
don't sue me. All you'd get is about 25 cents, so, um, yeah! Go us broke people! Rock  
on!!!  
  
All right, I know that because I'm kind of an unknown and since this is my first story that   
I probably shouldn't get reviews. I'm sure it's a rule somewhere, but PLEASE, I really   
would like some input. I don't frown upon criticism, just so long as its got some words   
other than HATE, SUCKS, or obscenities. 'Kay? Let's go on to the feature presentation,   
shall we?  
************************************************************************  
After everyone had settled, Molly lit a fire in the fireplace and made everyone   
some apple cider to heat up. Everyone drank it quickly and thanked her. Carey ran up and   
hugged her.   
"Ohhhh! Thank you Mrs. P. You know I love you! You are so wonderful."  
She just looked at him as if he was some kind of crack-head. His dad saw it and explained.  
"Carey is NOT a cold-lovin' person. Plus, his brother decided to get ice out of the bus and throw it at him."  
Molly just laughed. "Anything I can do to help!"  
Everyone gathered in the family room to talk. Molly took the big chair. Ned and   
Irene Bell took the loveseat. Carey, Fi, and Clu took the couch, leaving Jack without a   
seat.   
"Guys, that's not cool! Geez, just be mean like that!"  
Fi smirked and said, "Okay, we will."  
Clu just laughed. Carey looked as if he were shocked that Fi would say something like that. "Fi, that's not cool."  
"Oh well. Like Jack said, I'm just mean like that."  
By the time Carey and Fi were done having their little conversation, Jack had   
pulled up a chair from the dining room and sat down right by Clu. Everyone started their   
own little conversations. Soon, Carey and Clu, who were on opposite sides of Fi, decided   
they would start hitting each other while they were talking.   
As funny and interesting as it was to watch, Fi decided to break it up. Clu and   
Carey were nice and behaved for about a minute. Eventually, Carey had snaked his arm  
around Fi's shoulder without her knowing and hit Clu in the head. Unfortunately, his arm   
tapped her on the back of the head, making her hit him in the arm repeatedly until the   
adults broke it up, once and for all. Molly announced over all the bickering that they were   
going out to eat. Fi quickly ran upstairs to her room, where her luggage was, closed the   
door, and dug through her suitcase for something to wear. She quickly found what she   
had been looking for, her short black skirt and her violet chenille sweater. She changed into that   
outfit, some tights, and her black clogs, and ran out of the house to where everyone else   
was.   
Luckily, when she was out there, she didn't notice Clu's eyes bug out and become   
about the size of pinecones. But Jack did and slapped Clu upside the head. The adults took one   
car and the kids took the van. Jack ran over to his mom and got directions to the restaurant.   
When he came back, Fi and Carey were fighting over which one should drive. Fi had   
just recently gotten her license, while Carey, however, had been driving for a while. Clu decided to   
butt in and suggested that Fi drive so Jack handed her the keys and got into the seat next to her.   
Unfortunately, that left Clu and Carey in the back seat, which made Carey whine   
even more, since he wanted to sit in the front seat. Clu finally found a solution to the   
problem and clamped his hand over Carey's mouth.   
"SHHHHHHH MAN! You're gonna make Fi wreck the car if you're not quiet!"  
Carey, valuing his own life, nodded, and Clu let go. Jack turned to the two in the backseat   
and quietly said, at a volume he thought Fi wouldn't hear, "Fi's doing a good enough job   
already. Don't encourage her!"  
Clu and Carey laughed. When Jack had turned his head to the front seat, he saw Fi pass the spot where they were supposed to turn.  
"Um, uh, Fi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You, uh, kinda missed the turn there."  
"OH CRAP!"  
Clu sniggered from the backseat and said, "Language! Good one, chica! Very smart!"  
She glared into the rear view mirror and frighteningly said, "Oh, thanks, Clu! I'll cherish   
that forever!"  
She made a hard turn left, making a U-turn, and then, a hard turn right. Carey just gulped,   
praying he'd live through it. She suddenly pulled into the restaurant parking lot. Seeing   
the guys' faces, she asked, "What? Is this not the right place or something?"  
The guys just nodded silently and rushed out of the car. The group walked into the   
restaurant and sat down with their parents. When Molly and Irene saw the horrified expressions,   
they couldn't help but laugh. "What happened?"  
"Fi drove!"  
That only made Molly and Irene laugh harder. Ned looked at them as if they were crazy   
and just laughed at them. The waiter came up and stared at this group of crazies!   
Everyone calmed down and ordered their dinners. When they got their food, Carey and   
Clu threw fries and onion rings at each other. Fi quickly grabbed one of the flying onion   
rings and said, "Hey, thanks Clu. Tasty!"  
"Glad to be of service."  
Irene decided it was her turn to speak up. "All right, you guys! Now, the Phillips   
band has been kicked out of bars, hotels, and department stores, but never, and I mean   
NEVER, have we been kicked out of a restaurant. I'd like to keep our records at least   
somewhat clean, okay?"  
The young teenagers just nodded and played around with their food, just keeping   
it on their plates this time. Fi saw Clu playing with his fries and grinning evilly, and she   
knew he was doing something bad. He tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed to his   
plate. She tried to suppress her laughter, but this was too much!!! She had to hand it to   
him! He was pretty creative this time. He had eaten his burger and bitten off parts of   
onion rings and arranged French fries on his plate so that on his plate was a message:  
GOTANEED4SPEED?  
She just laughed and punched him in the shoulder. He sat there, looking like an   
angel to the adults, showing off an innocent smile. He looked mighty pleased with   
himself as he quickly scrambled the message so his parents wouldn't see it. Jack and   
Carey just shook their heads, chuckling quietly to themselves. Eventually, everyone   
finished eating and piled into the cars. Carey decided that maybe he should drive this time.   
Everyone met at the Bells' house and dropped off the family and their luggage,   
then went to their house, with Molly driving the van. Fi and Jack went up to their rooms and   
unpacked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Fi and Jack ran down the stairs, both trying to get there first.   
Fi won and opened the door.   
It was raining outside and guess who was standing on their porch, drenched. It was the   
Bell family, looking like a pack of drowned rats. Fi was so close to laughing, but she couldn't when   
Irene shivered. It was too pitiful! Irene looked at her and said, sounding utterly exhausted, "We have...   
NO keys!"  
Fi almost broke out at that point. Clu or Carey must have been given the keys. They're the   
only ones in that family who were stupid enough to do something like that! She ushered them all   
inside and took their sopping coats, placing them in the bathroom where they could dry out. Clu and   
Carey went up to Jack's room to hang out and change into clean, dry clothes. Irene and Ned changed  
in Molly's room.   
Everyone went to bed, Fi and her mother in her room, Ned and Irene in Molly's room, and   
the boys in Jack's room. Right before Fi had gone to bed, she went to go wish everyone a good night.   
She went to her mom's room, thinking her mother would be in there, but instead found Ned and Irene.   
She apologized and said goodnight, giving them both hugs. She walked over to the guys and asked Jack   
where their mother would be sleeping and he told her. "Well, goodnight Jack, see you in the morning,"   
she called. "Night Fiona."   
Carey looked at her and pouted. "What about me?"   
"Good night Carey, sleep well."  
"G'night Fi." He smiled that charming Bell smile.   
"Night Clu, sleep tight!"   
"Night Fi, don't let the bed bugs bite!"   
"I won't. Don't worry! See you guys later!"  
She closed the door to the bedroom and laughed when she heard Clu yell out "GOOD NIGHT, JOHN BOY!"  
Fi silently padded accross the hall to her room. She made the bottom bunk for her mom, since   
she was getting too old to climb ladders.  
Fiona smiled at the thought of her mom being old. She could see, her mother living to old age,   
a ripe old age, like 89 or something! She climbed the ladder and snuggled into the warm bed, smiling to   
herself about everything that was going on. She was beginning to find her place in the world, beginning   
to find her way to normality. She was even beginning to make a simple childhood crush into something   
more. She'd never had a real boyfriend before.Heck, she'd only really kissed anyone outside of her   
family once. She wondered what her next real kiss would be like and who it'd be with as she drifted off   
to slumberland where nothing and noone could hurt her ever again...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Twenty minutes later, in Jack's room across the hall~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Clu smiled to himself thinking about the girl across the hall. He had liked her ever since   
she was born. He had loved her since then. He didn't WANT her, like he did with other girls, he   
wanted to protect her from anyone who was like that, anyone who would treat her as if she was anything   
but the sweetest little princess who must be treated with nothing but true love and utter respect. He   
wanted that for her.   
Unfortunately, he found that when it came to protection, he was a bit over-protective.   
He got jealous when she was talking to anyone but him. He loved being near her and being away from   
her for almost a year had emotionally killed him. Actually, the only threat he sensed was his brother. It   
was almost as if, while he had been gone, Carey had taken his place as best friend, protector, and   
favorite person to challenge.   
It was scary. He had never felt this before. When she stepped out of that house today, he   
had wanted to kiss her. Oh man, what that would have been like! Talk about heaven!!! Then, when   
they hugged, he felt this strange sense of, overall, rightness. It was strange. It felt like for once, he   
belonged.  
He didn't just belong with the group, but his world felt right. As sappy and creepy as this   
was, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. He also wanted to TELL someone. He couldn't tell her,   
of course, because she'd think he was crazy. Maybe he was, but she had made him that way.   
He suddenly couldn't contain it any longer. He had to tell SOMEONE! "Jack? Are you awake? Dude,   
I need to talk!"   
The only response he received was Jack mumbling something in his sleep about Annie   
and whipped cream. 'Woah, dude, a lil' too much info,' thought Clu. Well, he had to talk to someone.   
Who knows? Maybe his brother might have some use in the world and might actually be able to   
explain what's going on! Maybe it was hormones or something, but he needed to know or else he   
was going to go crazy!   
"Carey? You up?"  
A groggy voice came from the bunk above his. "Yeah. What is it man? What's up?"  
"I need your help!"  
"What? Dude. Is something the matter?"  
"No. Not really. I've just got some weird complicated feelings that I need help with. Please help me!   
PLEASE?"  
"Geez, didn't they teach you this crap in high school?"  
"No. Well, I mean, they probably taught what you're thinking of, but I've got a bigger problem. C'mon.   
I'm serious!"  
"All right, all right! What is it?"  
"Well, see, I, um-"  
"Dude, not helping!"  
"Shut up. I was just getting there. Okay, you know how I've told you I liked other girls before?"  
"Uh, yeah. You've got new girls every week!"  
"Okay, but this time. I'm not in a situation where I want her. Well, I do, but not for the normal reason.   
Dude, I think I'm in love."  
"Congrats! Who is she? Some friend of Hugh Heffner's? No, wait, sheeeee's a Hooters girl!"   
(A/N:just in case you didn't know, Hugh Heffner is the owner of Playboy, I hope I spelled his name right)   
"No dude. Okay, look. You know her. Heck, our whole family knows her. And sometimes, I think you   
like her."  
"What? Dude, you talkin' 'bout Molly?"  
"What? EWWW NO! Trust me. I don't think you like her. I know you like her. But, no, not Molly."  
"I'm stumped! You're not giving me any real hints!"  
"Okay-um, lemme just do this! Um, Carey?"  
"Yeah, lil' bro?"  
"Do you like Fi?"  
"HOLY CRAP!"  
"Dude, keep it down and answer the question! Do you like her?"  
"No way, man! She's a kid! I used to babysit her. That just ain't right! But YOU like HER?"  
"Yeah. Kinda."  
"Okay. So, let me get this straight. You like Fi, the girl across the hall who has practically been   
raised as your sister. So now, you're doggin' after her but you don't know what to say!"  
"Exactly, I mean, when she walked out the today and I saw her, my palms got all sweaty and   
it was like I couldn't say anything! I just froze. Then, she hugged me and for a moment, I just   
felt like my life was cool. I forgot about mom and dad being mad that I dropped out, even   
after summer courses. I didn't remember the pain in my back from lifting and moving stuff.   
Everything just felt RIGHT! But then, when we went out to dinner, dude, she was killin' me!   
I mean, think about it, Fi Phillips in a miniskirt puttin' the pedal to the medal! WHEW!"  
"Dude! I'd rather not think about it."  
"Okay, but I'm sayin' man! What I wouldn't do to get her. And I don't mean just in bed either-"  
"EEWWWW! Look Clu, DON'T say that! Okay. That's just nasty. Besides, what do you think  
Jack'll say when he finds out?"  
"Oh crap! He'll throttle me."  
"Yup. Man, I think from now on, you should keep your thoughts to yourself. What if Jack   
woke up when we were talking? What d'you think he'd do or say?"  
"I don't know."   
"You gotta know. So, just don't freak out or anything, okay? You can't let anyone know you   
like her or you're dead! You can still act the way you act now. That's not a problem. But you  
gotta be careful. Just a bit of brotherly advice!"  
"Thanks Carey. If I didn't tell someone, I woulda gone crazy!"  
"It's nothin'. Now, go to sleep."  
" 'Kay! Night bro!" "Night Clu. See ya in-" Carey checked his watch "five hours."  
Clu groaned and tried to get back to sleep. This proved to be very difficult with all this new   
information on his mind. 


	3. Ripples In The Pond

A Cool Fall-Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show So Weird or the cast. I wish I did, but I don't.   
Tough luck for me! "Kiss" doesn't belong to me either. It's by Prince.  
  
A/N: I just want to say thanks to Laura, Tablynvan, and Angellinda for actually   
being kind enough to post reviews. I really appreciate it. It's an enormous   
ego-boost for me considering that I've never written So Weird fics before,  
but for those of you who didn't review, that's not cool guys! Please R+R!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That next morning, Fi was in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. Suddenly,   
she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
"It's me!"  
"Me who?"  
"You know who it is. It's Clu. As long as you're decent, I'm coming in. So, are you?"  
"Yeah. Sure."  
The door opened and in walked Clu wearing nothing but a pair of satin pajama pants.   
(OH YEAH!) She felt her cheeks getting warm, but PRAYED that he didn't see her   
blushing. Clu looked at her and asked, "Where's your hair gel?"  
"Oh, it's over there."  
She pointed to a corner on the counter. That one corner had more hair products   
than Clu had ever seen in one place.  
"Uh, Fi. I'm not sure I want to go digging in there soooo, could you please   
get it for me?"  
"Sure. No prob."  
She automatically pulled the one in the very back. 'Go figure,' thought Clu,   
'Girls always make things difficult.' Clu opened the bottle and poured a little   
bit out. Along with the normal hair gel, there was gold glitter. Uh-uh, he thought,   
no way. I'm NOT looking like I'm gay!   
"Uh, Fi. "  
"Mmm?"  
"I hate to bother you again, but do you perhaps have gel without all this sparkly   
stuff, whatever its called?"  
"Oh, oops! Sorry. Just a sec."  
She fished through the products and after what seemed like five minutes to Clu,   
she pulled out plain hair gel.  
"Thanks!"  
"It's nothin'!"  
Fi just then noticed a kind of nasty smell. "Um, Clu, when was your last shower?"  
"Uh, yesterday morning."  
She grimaced and said, "How about I leave so you can take one now?"  
"Okay. Lemme get a towel first."  
He reached over her toward a rack with towels. Fi took her brush, gold glittery gel,   
and a few little hair things, and left the bathroom. Once she closed the door, she heard the water run   
and Clu start singing "Kiss" by Prince. She giggled as she walked to her room.   
She made her beds and threw her pajamas and towel into her hamper. She did her hair,   
listening to Clu singing. He could have given Prince a run for his money! It was HILARIOUS!  
"You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on   
I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn   
You don't need experience to turn me out   
You just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about  
  
"You don't have to be rich to be my girl   
You don't have to be cool to rule my world   
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with   
I just want your extra time and your . . . . . kiss   
  
"You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me   
You can't be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me (Yeah)   
I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine   
You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time   
  
"You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
You don't have to be cool to rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your . . . . . kiss  
  
"Yes, oh   
I think I wanna dance, uh   
Gotta, gotta, oh   
Little Girl Wendy's Parade   
Gotta, gotta, gotta   
  
"Women, not girls, rule my world, I said they rule my world   
Act your age, mama, not your shoe size, maybe we could do the twirl   
You don't have to watch Dynasty to have an attitude, uh   
You just leave it all up to me, my love will be your food (Yeah)   
  
"You don't have to be rich to be my girl   
You don't have to be cool to rule my world   
Ain't no particular sign I'm compatible with!   
I just want your extra time and your kiss"  
  
A couple minutes after Clu's little "concert," Fi heard the shower shut off.   
She finished doing her hair and worked on cleaning her room. Clu walked by her room,   
and as he did she called out, "Hey Clu, loved the music. Very cool!"  
  
He just popped his head into her room, grinned at her, and walked off. She   
thought about him for a moment, suddenly processing the sight she had just seen.   
Clu, a towel, dripping wet. Man, she wished she had camera when he walked past.   
Then again, she didn't really need it! She'd remember that sight forever!!! She laughed   
quietly to herself, shaking her head. Now SHE needed a shower, a COLD shower!   
  
She walked downstairs to see Clu, now fully dressed, and Carey wrestling   
on the floor in the family room. She walked up to them and asked, "So, who's winning?"  
They both said "ME!" and laughed. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen where   
everyone else was sitting down, waiting for the breakfast that Ned was cooking.   
  
Fi thought about it for a second and said, "Hey, Ned, do the guys know that you're making breakfast?"  
  
"No. I figured I should give myself at least some peace."  
  
As if on cue, Clu and Carey ran into the kitchen with their heads up in the air as if they   
smelled something. Clu was the first one to speak. "Oh yeah! Bacon! Bacon! Hehe!"  
  
He ran up to his dad and hugged him from behind. "I love you, daddy! Now, where's my food?"  
  
Ned shook his son off, laughed, and said "You'll get it in about ten minutes if you sit down and behave."  
  
Clu jumped over the counter and right into a seat, grinning like a maniac and sticking his   
tongue out at Carey. Fi looked at him and laughed. "What? I'm a growing boy! I need minerals."  
  
"Uh, Clu! Minerals?"  
  
"Yeah! You know, the stuff that's good for you!"  
  
Fi laughed. "Nope. Sorry. That's nutrients."  
  
"Oh... Well, those too!"  
  
Everyone laughed and then slowly the laughter died, leaving a strange silence. Not liking or   
accepting the eerie silence, Clu called out to his dad, "Hey pops! How long till breakfast?"  
"About a minute!"  
"Cool!"  
Fi made her way to the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice. She took it over to the   
table and got seven glasses out of the cabinet. Everyone poured their drinks and waited for Ned to bring the   
food over. As soon as he did, the place was a zoo. Everyone was talking and grabbing food and being the   
happy family they always were. Something was different. Carey noticed that Fi wasn't as animated as   
she had been as a child. She was just acting like this space-case out of some old silent movie. She was   
just so quiet. He decided to talk to her about it later.   
After breakfast, Fi went out back to the deck and sat down on the old steps. She was so absorbed   
in her thoughts about Clu and relationships, and even just life, that she didn't hear Carey walk up to her and sit down beside her. "Fi?"  
  
She didn't respond, only stayed in that silent trance. "Fiiiii?"  
  
Still nothing. 'Man, this ain't cool,' thought Carey. 'I gotta do somethin'. Clu won't like it if his chick is acting   
like a zombie.'  
  
"FI?"  
  
She snapped her head back. "Yeah? Huh? Whaaaa?"  
  
"Fi, are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hi. I didn't see you there."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind right now. That's all."  
  
"Oh, what about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Boy troubles?"  
  
Fi glared at him. "I don't see how it this is any of your business!"  
  
"Hey! I'm just being a good friend. "  
  
"It's not boy trouble!"  
  
"Oh. Okay. Is it girl trouble?"  
  
She laughed laughed a little. "No. I just- I don't know! I'm so confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About everything. I-have you ever had this feeling where your palms were sweaty whenever you saw someone,   
someone you've known your whole life? And it just suddenly happened?"  
  
He looked down. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot. You have a crush on-uh, yeah!"  
  
"Geez. Does everyone know?"  
  
"Well, it is kind of obvious! Lemme guess. You're afraid she'll laugh in your face and say you're just a kid?"  
  
"How'd you know? Oh-wait. No duh! That's how you feel. But, tell me. Who is it?"  
  
He already knew who it was but once she admitted it to him, it'd be easier to help them. Even though Clu would   
end up dead, but still, he might die happy.   
  
"Well, you kinda know him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's um, well, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE!"  
  
"Okay. Yeah. I PROMISE."  
  
"It's um-it's kinda-"  
  
"Kinda who?"  
  
"It's kinda your brother."  
  
"Huh. You and my bro, together. Interesting. I like it. It works. You two should get together."  
  
"Yeah, when pigs fly! I mean- come on! What are the chances of that happening?"  
  
"Better than me and Molly. That's for sure!"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, what would your parents say?"  
  
"They'd kill the both of us!"  
  
"Well, okay. "  
  
"But, then again, if you and Clu get together, then JACK will go on a killing spree. And frankly, it'd probably   
be worse than my parents freaking out. Your brother masks a WHOLE lot of anger. Trust me. I know these   
things. It wouldn't be cool!"  
  
"Well then, both of us have a problem. We'll never get the ones we love. Oh well! Life sucks!"  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm going in now but any time you wanna talk, I'm here. But then again, there's someone else   
you should talk to instead."  
  
"HA! You know I'll be able to have a good conversation with him. Clu: Hey, what's up, Fi-ster?, me: Duh,   
er, um! Yeah, THAT'LL happen."  
  
"You never know till you try! See ya!"  
  
Carey pulled her into a hug and then walked inside. Neither of them saw Clu watching them   
from a window upstairs. Carey walked upstairs to Jack's room to get his CD player and go for a walk to   
sort out what was going on. When he got there, he was met by a VERY angry Clu.  
  
"DUDE! I thought you DIDN'T like her! And you really had to do that AFTER I told you I like her."  
  
"Huh? Clu, what are you talking about? Dude, you're crazy!"  
  
"I want to know something."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come I can't make her laugh like that any more? It's like you're her best friend now instead of me.   
What's going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing. Bro, do you think I'd do that to you?"  
  
"I don't know. Would you?"  
  
Carey grabbed his CD player and jacket, walked out of the room, and, as he was walking out, said,   
"I'm goin' out. I need to go clear my head."  
  
He walked out of the house, turned on his CD player, and began jogging down the street. He had been jogging for a while, not caring where he was going, just going, getting rid of the stress from his brother.   
  
Finally, he stopped in front of a little duck pond. He sat down on a nearby bench and just pondered his life. How had his life gotten so difficult in so little time? The really big problem was no matter what happened, he couldn't   
avoid him. If they still stayed at the Phillips, they'd share a room with Jack. If they got back home, he'd STILL have to share a room. He couldn't escape the little bugger.   
  
He couldn't tell Clu the truth, that he had just recently become Fi's confidante because of her interest with his brother.It'd make life easier, but Fi'd be PRETTY mad if, correction: WHEN, she found out. No matter what, he'd   
rather have Clu on his tail than Fi. That was for sure. Clu would get mad, but Fi would get PISSED! And, he couldn't   
lie and tell Clu that, yes, he was flirting with her. There wasn'tany right way of doing this. No matter what, he'd have someone mad at him.   
Maybe he could tell Clu the truth, but have him NOT tell Fi. No, that wouldn't work! Clu would say it   
without even realizing it. It was no use. Carey didn't know what to do. Maybe he should ask somebody, someone   
who wouldn't have any opinion. He pondered for a while on who it should be.   
  
He knew who it should be. It should be Molly. She wouldn't worry about her daughter being in a relationship with Clu. She's too cool of a parent to do that! Besides, it'd mean spending more time with her.  
  
Carey spent the rest of the day hanging out by the pond, tossing stones in every once in a while, and making soft ripples. Funny, he thought, it seems like I'm doing the same thing to my own life and the lives of those who   
surround me. He saw the sun begin to set and immediately set off toward the Phillips residence, back to where his problems were. Back to a place filled with trouble. Hopefully, he could fix things, and all the problems would   
be gone. He saw the house come into sight and dashed toward it.   
  
As he got closer, he saw Clu and his did packing luggage into the small car. "Hey dad!"   
His father turned around, looked at him, and hugged him. "Carey! Your mother and I were SO upset. We didn't know where you were. Finally, we thought of asking Clu and he explained you had taken a walk. If I were you, I'd go see   
your mom NOW! I'll bet she's already called the police wondering where you were. Why would you run off for   
five and a half hours without telling one of us where you were?"  
  
"I did tell one of you. I told Clu."  
  
"No! I mean, your mom and me."  
  
"Sorry dad! I just began to feel really claustrophobic, stuck up in there. I just had to go out for a run."  
  
"Okay. It doesn't make sense, and I don't buy it, but okay. Now go tell your mother so she can stop worrying.   
All right?"  
  
"Sure dad. See ya. Oh, yeah. Why are you packing the car?"  
  
"We're gonna leave soon. We figured Molly and her family should have some time alone without you guys causing trouble."  
  
He laughed, meaning it as a joke about how his two sons normally acted. The two of them didn't laugh. Instead, they just glared at each other. Carey walked inside only to be embraced by his mother whose face was filled   
with worry. She took a look at him. Maybe she was making sure he was okay. Maybe she was checking to make   
sure it was him. Who knows! She just hugged him again and walked with him to the kitchen where Molly was sitting.   
  
The table had a set of cards covering it. The two of them must have been playing poker again. They did that when they were worried. It was strange but no one ever questioned it. Carey sat down in the chair at the head of the table   
so that he was sitting next to both of them. A few minutes into the next game, which now included Carey, Irene left the table to use the restroom.   
  
Carey looked at Molly and quietly said, "Molly, I need your advice."  
  
"About what?"  
  
" A really big thing, so can I stay for dinner after my parents leave and talk about it afterwards?"  
  
"Um, sure. I guess. If it's something really important."  
  
"Oh trust me! It IS!"  
  
Irene walked back to the table and the game resumed without another mention of him staying for dinner. Soon, Ned came in and said that it was time for them to go. Carey walked with his parents out to the car, but right as   
they were getting into it, he told them he'd be staying, but that he'd walk home after dinner. They were a little hesitant but decided he was old enough to make decisions. So, his parents said goodbye and drove off with Clu in the car, scowling at Carey out of the window.  
  
Carey just shook his head and ignored it, walking back into the house. He walked over to the counter where Molly had begun making dinner. Without even having to say he was back to speak to her, she said, "So, what's so important that you need to talk to me but can't talk to your brother or the rest of your family about? And why   
are you and Clu having a sulk fest anyway? What happened?"  
  
"Well-ah. It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
"Well, you're here to talk to me, so talk, before I call your parents and tell them you changed your mind and want to eat dinner with them."  
  
"Okay, see..."  
  
He began the story, leaving out the part about him having a crush on her. He didn't talk about it during dinner since he knew Fi would be mad if she found out that he told someone, anyone. After dinner, Molly and Carey continued the discussion and finally, Carey finished talking about it. Molly thought for a second and then looked at him.   
  
"You know, Carey, this is a STRANGE situation!"  
  
"Oh, trust me. I know! I know better than anyone else does. I just need to know how to fix it. I mean, no matter what I do, I'm gonna get beef from Clu. But if Fi finds out I told you, she's gonna hate me."  
  
He ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair. "God, Molly. I don't know what I'm gonna do. Whatever I do is automatically wrong, and I can't handle it! I probably shouldn't have even tried to help the two of them. It'll just blow up in my face, no matter WHAT I do. What am I gonna do Molly? If I go home, my brother will accuse me of spending more time with her and of liking her, but if I go and spend the night somewhere, he'll accuse me of doing something with her."  
  
"Well, Carey. I'm glad you told me this but I don't know what to do. If you really can't bear facing your brother, I could call at about 11 O'clock and tell your parents that you fell asleep on the couch and that I don't think you should be walking out in the cold at night. Do you think that'd work?"  
  
"Maybe. Thanks Molly! You're the best."  
  
He gave her a hug. "Hey, I'm happy to help out one of my boys. It's nothing. Now let's go have a slumber party. What movie do you wanna watch? We've got 'em all!"  
  
Carey thought a second about what she called him, 'one of her boys'. He was still just a child to her. Talk about sucky! "Um, I dunno. You choose!"  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise not to whine, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I promise."  
  
Molly went to a cabinet that had only one thing in it, one single tape. "Uh, Molly? What are we watching? And WHY was it the only tape in that cabinet?"  
  
She showed him the tape box. It was the original SHAFT. "What? Okay, look. The kids don't like this movie. They said if they ever found it, they'd get rid of it. This is one of my favorite movies!"  
  
He sat on the couch for a minute, just stunned. Then, a smile broke out on his face. "Mrs. P, you are the COOLEST! SWEET! I always wanted to watch this movie, but my parents weren't cool enough to rent it for me, and, well, it's not like I have any money!"   
  
Molly put the tape in the VCR and sat down on the couch next to Carey. They started the movie. About halfway through, Jack came downstairs to get a glass of water and saw Carey and his mom on a couch together, in the dark. NOT a good combination, he thought. He walked over to them and said "Hey, what's up?"  
  
Molly looked at him and answered, "We're watching the movie you hate!"  
  
"Huh? I don't hate SHAFT; it's just that the movie's so old. I mean, who watches it anymore?"  
  
Carey laughed and Molly cleared her throat. "Okay. Look, you can watch this ANCIENT movie with us, OR you can go do something else."  
  
He thought about it for a second, and then said "I think I'll watch it with you guys!"  
  
After the movie was over, Molly told both boys good night and went upstairs to call Carey's parents and then, go to bed. Jack went back up to bed, and Carey put everything up, got a blanket from a chest by the couch and went to sleep.   
Man, did he enjoy his dreams! 


	4. Argumentative

A Cool Fall-Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird or any of the characters. This story is of fictional account. But, it's mine. Blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah. You guys already know this stuff!  
  
A BIG thanks to everyone who posted reviews of my story. I appreciate it more than you can imagine! Oh, yeah! I like criticism. It's good. Flaming is bad. Please don't say "YOUR STORY SUX!" or anything like that! It's not pleasant!!! Sorry for the story taking so long! I've had school and writer's block. The combination of those two is a BAD thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Anyway, on we go...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Carey woke up the next morning and slowly opened his eyes. Once he opened them, he saw Molly sitting in a chair that was across from him, reading a book. He could get used seeing her every morning. She looked at him and quietly said, "Hi."  
  
He smiled. "Hey!"  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get up!"  
  
"Oh, well, sorry to crash here, but, well, you know! I don't know what I'm gonna do with Clu, but I'll figure it out. I think that just getting a break was what I needed. You can only spend so much time in one day fighting. I think yesterday was one of those days when my limit just wasn't as great. But, thanks. ... I should probably leave now. I've got to talk to Clu."  
  
"I think that's a great idea. Do you want breakfast first?"  
  
"No. I don't think I should do that! I don't want to be sick. I'll eat something afterwards."  
  
He got up groggily, folded the blanket, and put it in the chest. He went to the coat closet and got out his coat. He put it on and said one last goodbye before going into battle. He trudged through the fallen leaves until he had arrived in front of his house.   
He quietly walked inside and up the stairs to the room that he and his brother shared. He tapped Clu on the shoulder as an attempt to wake him. Clu woke up and glared at his older brother. Carey wasn't sure what the right thing to say would be, so he just opened his mouth and let the words spill out on their own.   
  
"Clu... I don't like Fiona... And even if I did, you'd be the first to know. I love her like a sister, man! I love her almost as much as I love you. Something was weird with her yesterday morning. You were just too nervous to notice so I checked it out, being the good brother I am! ......   
"I'm not gonna tell you what's up. That's her choice about when she tells you, but I'm pretty sure she'll tell you eventually. I'm persuading her to tell you sooner rather than later, but I don't know how long it'll be! Now that I've got my part out, it's your turn. What was wrong with you yesterday?"  
  
Clu sat up and gulped. "Well, I-uh."  
  
Carey gestured for his brother to continue. "Come on!"  
  
"Carey, Fi's different to me, different from other girls, I mean! Instead of being on the prowl and trying to win her over, I want to protect her! You know your reputation as well as I do! Hell, you're the one that tells me about most of the girls you get. Naturally, you're the type of person I want to protect her from! Plus, you're THREE years older than her. She should be with someone closer to her age!"  
  
"Lemme guess, two years is better? It's not too old, not too young?"  
  
"Exactly bro!"  
  
"So, you're pissed at me because I was TALKING to her?"  
  
"Well, I didn't know what was going on. I thought you were flirting with her."  
  
"You-you thought I was WHAT? FLIRTING with her? COME ON!!! You've seen me in action. You know when I'm flirting with a girl. THAT was NOT flirting!"  
  
"I know that! I just-wasn't thinking! I saw red. It was crazy! I don't know what was goin' on!"  
  
"All right, but, bro, if you felt something like that, then you need to do something. Channel the anger, dude! Do something ACTIVE! You can't keep doing this! Dude, next, you might yell at JACK for talking to her! It's just not cool! You gotta do something, okay?"  
  
" 'Kay, but what? I mean, how do people channel their anger? When I'm angry, people just say it's 'cuz I'm a guy!"  
  
"Look, I'm a guy and I'm not that violent! I've got my guitar to help me! You could try-well, I dunno! What do you like? What have you been doing while you were at college?"  
  
Clu thought for a moment and then said, with a goofy smile, "Surfing and weight-lifting!"  
  
"Well... I don't think those'll work on the bus. Try music. Ask Molly to help you with your voice."   
  
Clu just chuckled but his brother kept on.  
  
"Seriously, singing might work for you. Of course, it wouldn't for me 'cause my voice sucks, but yours is actually kinda good. You should try it! Seriously, ask her!"  
  
"But, dude, you wouldn't mind me being that close to her?"  
  
"Naw! You have the same rep as me, but unlike me, you wouldn't stand a chance!"  
Carey laughed and ruffled his hair. The two brothers hugged. Clu broke away and looked strangely at his brother for a moment.  
  
"I don't stand a chance? HELLO! Who's the one doggin' his mom's best friend-slash-boss?"  
  
"Well, who's the one after a girl who was raised as his sister, who, might I add, is his best friend's baby sister AND his mom's best friend's daughter? What about that? HUH?!?"  
  
They laughed and went downstairs for breakfast.   
  
"Dude! When'd you get so argumentative?"  
  
"I dunno! When'd you learn big words like 'argumentative'?"  
  
Carey just shrugged his shoulders and looked for a box of his favorite cereal. 


	5. Luck

A Cool Fall-Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own So Weird or the characters.   
I only own myself and the comp. I'm sitting at, nothing else! So, please, don't sue me!!!!!!  
  
A BIIIIIG thanks to all the people who posted! Thank you so much! If y'all hadn't given me reviews,   
I wouldn't be a happy camper and wouldn't be writing this stuff!!! I'm sorry it takes so long to post, but   
school takes up a lot of time. Karate takes up a lot of time. BSF takes up a lot of time. Music takes up   
a lot of time! It's VERY hard to squeeze extra time for writing.   
Anyway, I apologize for the writing taking so long, but within three weeks, I should be pumping out chapters much   
faster and they'll be much better!   
On Dancer and Prancer and all you other guys...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That day, Clu and Carey went to the Phillips house and met Jack and Fi out front. They all piled into the van and Jack drove them to the mall. They went to various department stores and stands. Finally, five hours and twenty shopping bags later, they were done. Fi accidentally knocked into an old woman, scattering her bags all over the ground. Clu worked quickly to pick them up while Fi tried to apologize to the old woman who was walking off. The woman walked out of sight and Fi was left sitting at the indoor water fountain. She looked like she was about to cry. Carey saw her and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Fi!"  
  
She looked at him and said, "Oh. Hi Carey."  
  
  
"What's up? Why ya cryin'?"  
  
"I just mess everything up! I mean, when I came back, Annie left, and Jack doesn't have her with him now. I can't get the one person I like! Now, I knock some poor, old woman down! Geez, I'm such a screw-up!"  
  
"Fi. Fi! Calm down! Number one, you don't mess EVERYTHING up! I DEFINITELY help!"  
  
Through her tears, she laughed at the statement.  
  
"Second, YOU didn't make Annie leave. Her parents did. Third, you need to cheer up. Maybe you can get him! You never know till you try! Hey, you've got a better chance than me!"  
  
Fi cracked a weak smile and said, "Carey, you are SO corny!"  
  
She pushed him in the shoulder. Fi lookes around the giant room. She saw Clu sitting in the distance. Was he TALKING to himself? NO! He was SINGING to himself! Now, THAT was comedy. She walked over to Clu and tapped him on the shoulder, breaking him out of his trance. "Uh-y-yeah? Oh. Hi Fi! What's up? Your ready to go?"  
  
"Um," she looked strangely at him. "Sure, lemme just get Jack!"  
  
She ran to Jack and told him that they should leave. "Okay sis! But what about the guys?"  
  
"I dunno. They seem cool with it!"  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
The group gathered up and went to the car. Jack fumbled with the keys and they all got in. Once they got back to the Phillips' house, they saw Molly sitting on a rocking chair out on the porch. She got up and said, "Where were you guys? I've been trying to call."  
  
Jack was about to say something when Carey spoke up."Sorry Mrs. P! I decided to take them to the mall. I thought I put a note by the front door!"  
  
She sighed and replied, "Well. All right. Try actually speaking to me next time guys!"  
  
They all walked inside and made themselves lunch. Fi hurried upstairs as soon as her food was made. She ran to her computer and began her day's entry.  
Sep. 3, 2002-3:03 PM  
Dear Diary,  
What's up with me? Nothin' much! I just went to the mall with my Bell of the Ball. Corny, I know, but I don't care! Man, he is so sweet. He just helped me out without even having to ask. I mean, after running into that old woman, I was about to have a nervous breakdown. Carey cheered me up, AS USUAL! Geez, I love him! He's such a boy scout when I need him to be. Gotta love him!   
That woman was just really creepy! I mean, we made eye contact right before we bumped into each other, so I KNOW she saw me and knew where she was going.  
Clu didn't even have to ask if I needed help. He just gathered my shoppping bags and sat down. It's weird. After he left, Carey became my new best friend instead of Clu. We talked and stuff but weren't real close. I just miss him. He's still really distant even though he's home. He just acts kind of weird, like he's thinking about something really serious. It's kinda cool sometimes, but it kind of weirds me out!  
I mean, he used to talk to me but now, he doesn't anymore. All he does is blush, look serious, and fuss with his brother. I wish he would talk to me!-  
  
"FI!"  
  
Fi left her computer and made her way downstairs. "Coming mom!"  
  
When Fi got downstairs, she saw that Ned and Irene had also come over. Everyone was eating appetizers and drinking iced tea or soda in the family room. Fi went into the kitchen, got some iced tea, and joined them. They were all talking like the day before, but Clu and Carey were sitting next to each other with a space by Clu, who had his arm draped around the back of the couch. Fi sat down next to him and put his arm closer to her, draping loosely around her shoulders. He, his brother, and Jack were talking about some new video game. Fi just sat, thinking. Clu turned to her and said, "What do you think, Fi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you think about Drag Racer 2010?"  
  
"Oh. I don't know. I've never really played it."  
  
"Okay. Well, maybe you could come over and try it!"  
  
"All right."  
  
She really didn't want to play some juvenile game. That would be almost as bad as when she was interested in the paranormal. Why had she even liked it, anyway? She couldn't remember. Didn't it have something to do with her father? Oh well, everyone forgets parts of their childhood. Except usually those parts aren't as big as this was! Either way, both the game and her old obsession now seemed childish! But, if playing the game meant some time with Clu, she was game!  
It was bad enough that she was sitting right next to him, in his arms, well one of them anyway, close enough to smell his cologne, which was aboslutely intoxicating! Finally, the guys touched on a topic that she knew! The new Lord of the Rings movie. It was supposed to be a pretty good movie! They all talked about how they thought it would be.   
Molly eventually went to the kitchen to begin making dinner for seven. Well, it was more like nine since Clu and Carey ate more than anybody else she knew. Talk about pigs! An hour later, everyone piled into the kitchen to eat. Molly, Ned, and Irene were eating at the island while the kids ate at the table. Everyone was digging into spaghetti and garlic bread. Clu got a piece of garlic on his cheek and Fi had to get it off. Clu grinned and blushed sheepishly. "thanks Fi!"  
  
She smiled back and said, "No problem! Glad to be of service!"  
  
The two sat smiling and gazing at each otheruntil Jack cleared his throat."*AHEM!* Hey, space cadets! Earth to Fi and Clu!"  
  
They snapped to attention. Carey kicked Jack in the shin underneath the island's bar. Jack glared at Carey and returned to his dinner.Fi turned to Clu and whispered to him, "Hey, go to my room after dinner. We need to talk!"  
Clu nodded and began inhaling his food. Carey tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Dude! What's up? You never eat this fast unless there's somethin' wrong!"  
Clu stopped, looked at him for a second, and said, "Bro. I think my luck is changing!"  
Clu began inhaling his food even faster than before. 


	6. Waterworks

A Cool Fall-Chapter 6  
"Waterworks"  
  
Disclaimer: C.K. doesn't own them. If C.K. owned them, Clu wouldn't even wear a fig leaf. That's all there is to it! Disney owns them. (The bums!) Not me. Maybe, some day, in my dreams, I might own them, but Disney is so cruel, they won't even let me have So Weird in my dreams NOW!  
  
Thanks to everyone who's been giving me chapters! It means more than some of you could imagine. Please keep giving me reviews. It makes me feel special!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Irene told Clu to help Molly with the dishes. Clu groaned and grumbled at his mother until Carey stepped forth and agreed to take his brother's place. Fi was already upstairs typing away at her computer. Clu quietly walked up behind her and read what she had wrote. He smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around with a classic deer-in-the-headlights look. "Oh. Uh... H-hi Clu."  
  
She quickly turned to her computer and minimized her diary entry. Clu watched her,confused at what he had read. Did she like Carey or him? She obviously liked one of them! What were her words, my Bell of the Ball.  
  
Creepy! The two sat in silence, wondering whether the other would speak up. Finally, Clu got fed up with the silence. It was beginning to be too much for him! "So, why do wehave to talk? What's up?"  
  
He casually sat down on her bed, leaning against the big teddy bear he had won her whenthey were younger, back when they could just be friends. Fi licked her lips in an attempt to calm herself down, and began speaking as she thought everything up.  
  
"Well, see, as you know from reading my JOURNAL, I've missed you. You're one of my best friends and I haven't REALLY talked to you, like seriously, I mean."  
  
"Well, you stopped talking about the paranormal stuff, and kind of stopped going online. But, I agree. We never really got to talk!"  
  
"Okay, I guess I deserve the jab about the paranormal and not going online. I'm sorry, but I've been busy."  
  
"You could have come on almost any time. I was almost always on, and even if I wasn't, my roomy would tell me you were online and I woulda quit who-WHAT I was doing. I just didn't ever really see you!"  
  
"Oh. Well..."  
  
Clu thought for a moment and then said, "Me and Carey were talking and-"  
  
"Carey AND ~I~!"  
  
"Carey and ~I~ were talking and he said something was different about you, like you had a problem or something."  
  
Fi thought to herself, (who else would she think to? She's not like Annie. She doesn't have a make-believe panther hanging off her arse!)' I can't believe Carey told him! I'M GOING TO *KILL* HIM!!!'  
  
"Oh. Well... See... I-I... I can't tell you!"   
She ran off and jogged toward her brother's room where, once she had entered, she closed the door. Whenever something was wrong, she always went into his room and hid under the covers. She quickly wrapped herself up in her brother's flannel comforter and let the tears spill freely. The door opened and she turned to it, expecting her brother, who would comfort her. But when Clu's face popped into the door, she turned around so that she wasn't facing him, and said, "Look, I can't tell you so go away!"  
  
"Fi, I don't underst-"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
She fought to keep her voice from cracking. She heard his footsteps coming ever closer. "GO AWAY," She repeated, but Clu still came even closer and sat on the bed beside her, and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. She tried to shrug him off but he held tight and put his face in her long hair.   
He quietly said,"Fi, you said we gotta talk! Now, you have won't anything to do with me! You need to talk to me! I need to know what's up. Fi, I thought we were friends. Come on Fi! Please? Please tell me whats wrong?"  
All he recieved was a bunch of sniffles followed by a muffled reply. Clu turned her around so he could see her. He wiped some of the tears off his young friend's face. He smiled at her and sang some of the lyrics of Bob Marley's "Don't Worry, Be Happy."  
  
"Here's a little song I wrote,  
You might wanna sing it note for note.  
Don't worry.  
Be happy.  
In every life we have some trouble.  
When you worry, you make it double.  
Don't worry.  
Be happy.  
  
"Ooo  
Oo, Oo-oo, ooOo  
Ooo, oOo, OoooO  
Ooo  
Oo, Oo-oo, ooOo  
Ooo, oOo, OoooO  
  
"Ain't got no place to lay your head.  
Somebody came and took your bed.  
Don't worry.  
Be happy.  
Your landlord says the rent is late.  
He may have to litigate.  
Don't worry.  
Be happy.  
  
"Ain't got no cash, aint' got no style.  
Ain't got no gal to make you smile.  
But, don't worry.  
Be happy.  
When you worry, your face will frown.  
That will bring everybody down.  
So, don't worry.  
But be happy."  
  
"Put a smile on your face"  
  
Slowly, Fi began to wipe her own tear and laugh quietly. Clu stopped singing and said, "Now, THERE'S that laugh that I love! Are you okay? If you don't want to talk about it yet, it's all right. Although," he gave her a puppy-eyed look, "I'd prefer it if you'd tell me!"  
Fi laughed at him and gave a soft sniffle. "You know, you need some more practice on that look. Your brother's got it down pat!"  
  
Clu grimaced. Fi looked at him with a shocked face. "What? You're jealous of Carey?"  
Clu guiltily nodded his head. "Yeah! I mean, I was stuck goin' to college, away from everybody. But Carey, NOOO-Oh! He dropped out and Mom and Dad were fine with it! Sure they were mad for a while, but then they cooled off. With me, they expected it, but they're still royally pissed with me! Plus, Carey got to spend time with you."  
  
Fi blushed. "Aww! Thanks!"  
  
"Iss' nothin'! I mean, it's the truth! I really missed you while I was away!"  
  
"I missed you too."   
  
Fi came closer to Clu and gave him a big hug. Now, it was HIS turn to blush. He was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Fi took a look at him and laughed. That made him blush even more. Both had a glistening sparkle in their eyes. Suddenly, Jack came in and saw his sister and his best friend hugging and grinning like idiots, ON HIS BED!!! 'COME ON! I worked so hard to keep stuff like this from happening!'   
He watched Fiona and Clu just watching each other, breathing hard, never breaking their mutual gaze. 'They're going to kiss! AW, HECK NO!'   
Fi and Clu brought their faces closer to each other. Jack cleared his throat, quickly forcing the two to separate and jump to opposite sides of the bed. Jack glared at Clu, and Clu immediately took this as his cue to get off the bed and walk silently from the room. Jack sat down on the bed next to hi sister and said, "Fiona, I know you like him, but he's gonna hurt you! Clu isn't a perfect angel! He has a reputation at his college! I WON'T let him hurt you!"  
  
Jack brought his hand up to his sister's cheek and softly caressed it. "I love him like a brother, Fi, but I DON'T trust him. Not with my sweet baby sister's heart!"  
  
Again, it seems someone has turned on the waterworks that are Fi. Jack hugged the young woman and wiped her tears away. "Jack, number one, you just did let him hurt me! I was so close to a dream come true! Number two, he proably doesn't even LIKE me, so don't worry! I don't have a chance."  
  
Jack looked at his sister's downtrodden face and said, "Hey, you've got a better chance than you think!"  
  
He gave a sweet smile and patted his sister's hair. Fi smiled through her tears. "I'm gonna go to my room now so you can sit and plot new ways to break up my nonexistent relationship with Clu," said Fi, jokingly, as she got up. Jack grinned and threw a pillow at her. "Get outta here!"  
  
Once she left the room and closed the door, he sighed. 'My baby sis is growing up, and I can't even protect her anymore!' 


End file.
